


Style swap

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Everything worked out in the end, F/M, Family Vacations, Fluff, in this universe Gabriel gave up, post reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Gabriel Agreste is a world class fashion designer but really, he doesn't have that much style does he?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Rare Pair Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588408
Kudos: 33





	Style swap

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that I couldn't really swap their styles as they both dress rather professionally, so I decided to write something short about them wearing something they normally wouldn't instead.

“This is humiliating.” Gabriel snapped, as he grumbled, arms crossed on a sun bathing chair. 

“Really, is it? I hadn’t noticed.” Nathalie sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes at her former boss and now fiancé. 

“Come on guys, cheer up, we’re in Hawaii!” Adrien cheered as he ran up to the pair, a massive smile on his face and his blonde hair dripping wet from his ocean swim. 

The trio were in Hawaii, having been taking turns in choosing a holiday destination each for the past 3 years, after Adrien and Gabriel reconciled. They had been far and wide to many places and this summer, Adrien chose Hawaii, as he brought his girlfriend Marinette along with them this year and it was a place she had always wanted to go. 

The vacation itself wasn’t terrible, it was Adrien demands for them to ‘blend in’ that was humiliating. The blonde boy brought them all matching, red and white Hawaii shirts. They looked just as ridiculous as you would have expected them to look. 

They had gotten nothing but odd looks since they had arrived, from natives and other tourists alike. 

"Yeah, isn't this amazing, don't spend the whole time mopping." Marinette laughed as she jogged towards the little group. She arrived next to Adrian panting slightly as she nudged him with her elbow. The young pair stuck their tongues out at each other as they playfully bantered. 

Nathalie saw Gabriel tense up from the corner of her eye. Gabriel and Marinette were on good terms but the fact that the younger couple in front of them were Ladybug and Chat Noir was still difficult for him to digest. 

She reached across the small gap between their chairs and grabbed his hand, squeezing it a comforting manner. Gabriel squeezes back, sending her a thankful look. 

The small interaction didn’t go unnoticed by Adrien, who now had a soft smile of his own of his features. The boy truly did love his Father and wanted nothing but happiness for him, even after everything they all went through. 

“Come on, let's all go for a walk along the shore!” Adrien suggested, Marinette’s eyes lit up in excitement. Nathalie though, wasn’t very keen on the idea, she burned easily and it was so warm that she had to wear more revealing clothes. 

“You guys can go. Nathalie and I are fine just relaxing.” Gabriel replied coolly, sending her a certain look. Nathalie rolled her eyes, she swore this man could read her mind sometimes.

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked, biting her lip in worry. 

"It's alright Mari, you know how old people are?" Adrian grinned, the cheeky bastard.

"Who are you calling old?" Gabriel grumbled, crossing his arms. 

"Probably the old man wearing socks and Sandler, with shorts nonetheless." Nathalie teased. The young adults snickered as Gabriels face turned a dark shade or red, from embarrassment or anger, no one could tell. 

"Yeah, Dad, I thought you were supposed to be a fashion designer!" Adrian jabbed, causing everyone to laugh, everyone except Mr. GrumpyPants himself. 

"Hurry up and go on your walk." Gabriel grumbled, turning his head away from the pair. From her position next to him, she could see a small smile on his lips.

"Alright, we'll meet you back at the hotel around sundown. We can go to dinner together then?" Adrian organised as he slung his arm Marinette's shoulders, guiding her towards the water once again. 

Nathalie nodded in agreement at the pair before they walked away, since Gabriel wasn't going to answer, too busy pretending to be mad still. 

"You know, if you keep acting like this, we'll just start calling you a child." Nathalie teased, her voice keeping an air of boredom to it. 

"I'm not that old!" Gabriel continued to grumble about how he was still young making Nathalie shake her head. She laid back on her beach chair and closes her eyes listening to his rant, snorting at some of his reasoning, as odd as it seemed, she was truly   
a peace at the moment.


End file.
